The End
by NightshadeTheCat
Summary: some random things i made, it's from an AU I'm working on


The day was beginning to fade into the night, the sky was painting with orange and cyan, slowly transitioning to the deep blue of the night, in The busy streets of Zootopia, more exactly in the snowy region of it, the sound of gunshots came from a big building, the yells of the police officers were clashing with the ones from that criminal band, deep inside of the building was a bunny, who once stood firm with the police as one of them, now was covered in blood and dust, she was shaking, in a moment she had passed from being a detective, to be next to a criminal, but... Who have tough that not all of bad guys are really bad, his smile, the way he looked at her, everything was crashing down, and even in that moment of desperation, he still was there, gun in hand, peeking out through the walls and boxes, shooting at the police. He looked at her, every time he reloaded, and his emerald eyes told her that everything was going to be ok.

Still it wasn't.

A police officer, who had sneaked behind them had been the cause of the yell, her eyes widened as he saw the one she loved fall into the ground, his coat getting full of blood, everything went quiet for a moment, no bullets, no words, the animals who where at there, all remained still, the one's that were at his side, dropped to the ground, as the police walked to them, one by one they accepted fate, and one by one they were arrested.

She runned at his body, still shaking and now, coughing blood, his emerald eyes make contact with her's which were releasing a sea of tears

"Idiot..."

That was what she said to him, the fox didn't answered but smiled to her, as he lifted his paw to touch her face, cleaning the tears of her face, beautiful according to him, horrible according to her. It was like the ending of a book, in which the time seemed to go slow, so slow you could grab a drink, and finish it before the end, that was the feeling she was getting.

"Just... Take care of them, my dumb bunny"

He replied at last, as his eyes closed slowly, and with the smile in his face that she always loved, he was gone... The time crushed her moment of tranquility, as her yells of pain and sorrow were heard by everyone there, she was dragged away as the cops looked shocked to see who was her... She hasn't done anything bad but fall in love, and still the universe just had punished her for that.

She was once more alone, just as she was before they met, in that house, she was hiding from him, avoiding being discovered, she had taken that case, even knowing how serious it was, something have pushed her into still, he didn't kill her when he opened the closed, he only smiled, and grabbed a coat that was there, she still remembered his words

"Next time, don't leave a trail of scent honey"

And he left.

She opened her eyes... Looking at the judge and the court, she have told them her story, hoping to doesn't get to jail, she can't afford it, she had to take care of those little kits, they weren't her's, but still that was the promise, and she was hoping of making it...

"I will my love"

She mourned in his grave, next to her were those little kits, looking sad at the inscription of the grave, knowing who was there... Yet, they smiled when she said that, they wasn't to be left alone

"Can we go now?"

One of them asked, the smaller one, a kit who resembled his father's figure in almost every way, except for the eyes, he had light brown eyes, but aside from that they were almost identical

"Sure honey"

She replied grabbing him up, as the older one didn't says a word

"Everything's ok, we can talk if you want to"

The older one had a fur that seemed to resemble her mother, she wasn't a good animal, no good animal could have just used males as a source of income, tricking them into that, just to stab them for behind

"I... Want to make him proud"

"You will my princess, you can be anything you want, and he will be proud"

The fox smiled, with a bright in her eyes she walked into the bunny, and gave her a hug, that catch her up by surprise, but she lifted a paw to touch her head in a little caress

"Thanks... Mom"

That word really shocked her, it was the first time she called that, and it felt like a warm wind of summer

"Your welcome... Daughter"

She replied, as she started to walk, grabbing the had of her kit getting away of the Cemetery, to the little apartment she had, there the three of them would live, and she would make everything she could to gave them a good life


End file.
